


【FF14|于桑】船过阴沟（END）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 15:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: *时间线横跨2.0-5.0，注意剧透。*含R18内容，请未成年人勿入。





	【FF14|于桑】船过阴沟（END）

**Author's Note:**

> *感谢前段时间漆黑秘话第一话的翻译，@きまぐれ 太太点梗——“解决家庭问题之前和之后干起来有什么不同”……这真是个大难题啊！那得问余粮啊！  
*我只是个卑微的司机。作业BGM：《Moana》原声-《Shiny》。

【1】  
明明饭厅中唯独于里昂热在低声说话，整个天花板却仿佛回荡着叫喊。  
“不要再说了！”  
于里昂热显然不将这种无声的呐喊放在耳中，照着自己的节奏怡然念完，十指环着杯子。  
“我没有记错，那天……桑克瑞德也认可了。”  
“真的有那么多吗？”  
一旁的男人终于喊出了声：“有！有这么多！……闭嘴吧，于里昂热。”  
“只是我个人，什么也不说的话，就能否认这一切了吗？不能，桑克瑞德，你已经认可了。闭上双眼，不能阻止白昼降临。”  
“真的是有那么多对吧？都很漂亮吗？”  
“对……是有那么多。”桑克瑞德瞪着坐在琳身旁的精灵族，咬牙切齿，“每个都很漂亮。”  
于里昂热噙着笑，指尖在杯口上打着节奏，似乎真的有音乐相随。  
“睡前故事说完了，琳。”精灵竖起一根手指暗中指指靠近过来的男人，“尽管已是过去式，但她们对他的帮助是不可抹消的……这件事告诉我们，待人对事，还应真诚忠厚为好，以免落人口实。”  
“好了，你这家伙……”  
“可是，最多的时候能和几个人约会？”  
“你从哪听来——”  
“大概，三个？”  
“有过四五个吧。但不属于约会，只是相处——”  
“你看，琳，这不是我说的。事实上，那天在我们的大厅内争执不下的，应该有六位女士？”  
“呜哇，每个人都在同一天见面的话，好忙啊！”  
“这期间涉及到一个日程安排的问题。如你所知，原初的世界不像第一世界百年多如此，昼夜和日月，形成人类对时间的基础概念……”  
“睡觉！你也是，于里昂热。这点陈年旧事要唠叨到什么时候？”  
“大约……”  
于里昂热目送女孩离开大厅回房去，视线却被桑克瑞德截断了。  
“……到我厌倦用这个话题引起你这种反应的游戏为止吧。”于里昂热眯细了眼睛，“眼下看来，还没有厌倦。”  
饭厅开始打烊，拾掇酒杯和餐盘的服务员古怪地望着互相瞪视的两个男人。  
“我记得他们是朋友？”服务员嘀咕道，摇摇头摘走于里昂热顺手递还的酒杯。  
桑克瑞德瞧着那只远去的酒杯：“你喝了什么？”  
“果汁。”  
“我看没那么简单吧。”  
男人俯下身，尝了尝于里昂热嘴里的味道。  
“果汁发酵了，也能变成酒。”

【2】  
那天于里昂热经过沙之家的仓库，正撞见桑克瑞德从里头拖出两大箱酒。  
时逢第七灵灾过后、艾欧泽亚迎来重生的第三年，同样新生的拂晓血盟从蹒跚学步到稳健奔跑，期间的坎坷和坚信难以赘述，所以——  
“物资宝贵如金与钻，而你并未向我报备。不经允许取走不属于自己的物品……人们惯常称这种行为，叫‘偷’。”  
于里昂热将声线保持在一个不尖刻也不会被人当做玩笑忽视过去的调子上，意图像以往一样，暗示眼前的男人“拿走这么多之前最好先知会他一声”和“说一说为什么要拿走这么多酒”，并且十分意外地发现自己失败了。  
他甚至拿不准桑克瑞德到底听到自己所说的话了没有，男人的脸色显得不太寻常，硬是将箱子推到于里昂热跟前，又推出仓库门外，一句话也不答。事后于里昂热还责怪自己愚笨，两个木箱里的酒少说得有二十瓶，桑克瑞德独自一人是不可能喝得完的，这大概是要拿去跟友人或者合作伙伴聚会时用的吧。  
虽然于里昂热也没听谁说要在沙之家里举行什么聚餐，且之后那两箱子酒也没出得了沙之家的门。  
他该当做没看见。  
艾欧泽亚的纪念日每年都会举办。时间之水不停流，逝去之人则化作雕像，止步不走。桑克瑞德不该是每年都要这样来上一回，且不说往年桑克瑞德没干过类似的事而这回属于极端反常现象，至少于里昂热认为，突发性喝下大量酒精，必然导致不良后果。  
他也诚实地敲开桑克瑞德的房门，诚实地这么劝告了。但对方只仰躺在两只大木箱拼成的台子上，脑袋动也不动，合着双眼像是打盹。  
是工作中受挫了吗？还是和谁交往不顺呢？箱子没有打开，横向封口的木条仍钉得妥妥帖帖，于里昂热想不通男人这么做的意义。  
“桑克瑞德，”精灵耐着性子，“告诉我为什么吧。”  
对方总算动了下脖子，倒挂着目光望过来半晌，又抬起手招了招。  
于里昂热安静地靠近前。“告诉我吧，”他重复着，从男人正面上方俯视着对方的瞳孔，“这么多酒是为了……”  
“我不能喝。”那男人拨了拨额前的短发，手指越过箱子边线，勾住精灵的腰带，以流畅的指法挑松结扣，探进于里昂热的裤子里，“不过我知道你肯定会来……”  
他轻握着精灵沉静的器官。什么都没做时，指腹就沾满了汗，黏糊糊地搓了搓铃口，弯起它、仿佛要这么打一个结。  
“让它醒一醒。”男人蛮不讲理，抓住柔软的囊袋，“或者，我让它醒来，到那时你就得听我的了。”  
“可以先回答我的问题吗？”于里昂热能猜到男人想做什么，先捧起对方的脸使其仰到一个合适的角度。当然，他很肯定自己只要跨出这一步，这件事不结束，他就听不到想要的回答。  
精灵谨慎地挺了挺腰，有违初衷却如同掉进蛛网的蜉蝣，因本能还在求生而挣扎，又牢记自身一日生死而缺少几分顾忌，徒然注视着自己的性器在男人方向倒转的嘴里充血变硬，眼看自己的身体被蜘蛛温柔地肢解。  
相反的角度令桑克瑞德的深喉动作艰难了许多，脖颈几乎垂直起来，原本垂在箱子边上的双腿此时已撑起反弓的躯干，呼吸在胸腔里槌鼓，胸前濡湿了一大片，让衣料色泽变得沉重。于里昂热好意托起男人的后脑，听到一声似乎是窒息间喘出的咕哝。  
反仰让性器挡住了男人的眼神，倒是嘴唇和舌头如何翻搅大量溢出的唾液、张合与吐息间黏液拉成丝线，一度由于双囊盖住了气息的出入口、加上干呕导致的颤抖，下颌和脖子麻木、领口露出的那点皮肤流过的汗珠和底下的肌肉抽搐，无一不清楚地展露出来。  
陌生的角度让于里昂热只敢小幅度地耸动腰部，视线一刻不离男人的锁骨以上的部位，就算眼角划过桑克瑞德自己蹭着下腹希冀布料能给顶起裤子的阴茎一点抚慰的动作，他也不敢正视那一幕，只用双掌包着男人的两颊，拇指擦着皮肤上的汗，调好位置，让脊骨吸收得到更多的快感。  
事实上桑克瑞德仅允许他掌控这一点点，碰到喉结时诱发出的难以忍受的收缩则是最后一丁让步。柱体底侧和囊袋摩擦的嘴唇、鼻梁和睫毛是额外的奖赏，再多的，也是经过男人同意后松解开来的胸前的绳扣。于里昂热抚上袒露面稍宽了些的胸膛，在领口边缘试探着划着男人的乳尖，叹了口气。  
“你想让我代替你堕落……还是化身为击碎你的铁锤？”  
桑克瑞德一直没有完全吐出嘴里的阴茎，反而抬手扶住精灵的腰，向自己这边推了推。  
于里昂热会意地扣住了男人的下巴和一只肩膀。  
“希望你明白……两者在此时，不可兼得啊。”于里昂热低下头，汗珠无视他的克制滴在男人脸侧，“……不可兼得。”  
他明看着桑克瑞德早已张开双膝，却清楚对方并非邀请自己到那一侧去再进一步做点什么，只是要在这个位置上持续下去的、相较来说可谓残忍的行为，这样便能完成一次苦刑，就像桑克瑞德真的喝完了两大木箱的酒。

【3】  
有时桑克瑞德会给得多一点，在花上不少心思拔撩起于里昂热的兴趣后，格外有耐心地等待精灵思考清楚到底要不要顺应隐隐有爆发势头的野性，把一场床事进行到跟床无关的地步。有时男人会往于里昂热的房里带一些长相狰狞的物什——就算只是个小药瓶，也能在放上桌面的一瞬间长出恶魔的翅膀和尾巴。而后男人便假扮成这头存在于于里昂热想象中的恶魔，龇牙咧嘴地吐着甜蜜，比如说，“看，我现在能依靠的只有你了”。  
于里昂热也无数次认为自己不会上当。他该是观察而不参与其中的那一方，他该仅仅观察桑克瑞德如何竭尽能事地撕碎他的自制，和每一个看透历代君王违背天命的愚蠢后的记录者一样发出讥嘲，如桑克瑞德所愿，嘲笑男人在命运里所做的多余无用的挣扎。然而他听到桑克瑞德说：“我不是为了看你这个表情才这么找你的啊。”  
于里昂热疑惑地看向镜子。镜中被他环在臂膀间的男人已然褪掉煽情和诱惑的表情，就像在执行任务前思考作战方案一般冷静，而于里昂热自己则像在看一只即将冻死的雏鸟。  
“为什么总是不行呢……”桑克瑞德压低精灵的头，凑在尖耳旁吹着气舔吮，“太挫败了，好像我连最后这点擅长的事都做不好了。”  
于里昂热不得不努力地思索该怎么办，但他的时间不多，几秒内就得给出一句应答。  
“势均力敌方为对战的乐趣极致。轻易落入下风成为俘虏的话……你也没有这么多兴致了吧。”  
他将双眼埋进桑克瑞德的后肩，缓慢地律动着，手掌却比先前还使劲地摩擦着男人的胸腹。插至深处时男人原已濒临高潮的身体仿佛骨节全数崩碎，大腿根部不正常地发着抖。他听得出桑克瑞德的声音不那么情愿地拔高，便分出一手卡住男人的嘴角，按着对方舌尖，将这声泄露了什么的叫声压成听起来不甚舒服的干呕。  
有时桑克瑞德也不急于抽身离开，蜷在一侧，表情疲倦却别有用意地用脚趾在于里昂热的小腿上磨蹭。  
“好吧，平常这时候……你会和其他人聊些什么呢？”  
“有时候无关的事情什么都聊，有时候就不聊了。”桑克瑞德抠抠自己留在于里昂热身上的咬痕，突然掐了一把，让那一圈红印多出点深色，“大多数时候不聊，话说多了，容易露馅。”  
“那么，还想在这里继续吗？”  
男人的眼珠子转了转。  
“没什么损失。”

【4】  
过了很长时间，桑克瑞德除了任务所需，不再随意在外过夜了。可到了这时，一切也有所不同了。  
男人的头发留出了辫子，胡茬拉渣，站在于里昂热面前时，无人不被悲伤浸淫。  
“我不是为了看你这种表情才来的啊。”桑克瑞德说。  
于里昂热趴在桌上，无力地摇摇手。他正经历一场罕见的高烧，然而病菌没有夺去他的清醒，眼前的男人说了什么，他都听得一清二楚。  
“不过，帮就帮吧。”  
好像就得找这么个理由让他变成求助的那一方。于里昂热苦笑着，接受了男人的拥抱，将对方拢紧臂膀之间，按着桑克瑞德一点点松开的搭扣顺次亲吻剥离出衣物的皮肤。无需再让男人挑起热度，他已经够热了，在病体内部灼烧着冰凉表皮的高热折磨了他好一夜，只是要流一场汗，而于里昂热不打算把这些汗白白送给药。  
“我的确需要帮助，哪怕只是握紧船舵……”  
“知道啦，知道啦，不肯吃药的小船长。”桑克瑞德失笑，握住精灵的阴茎熟练地挤出水声，而后引导着于里昂热的手指在后穴扩张，“我还以为出了什么大事，当然这也算大事了。”男人吮着于里昂热的嘴唇，尝出舌尖上残留的味道，“你只喝茶？喝茶不管治病啊……嘶……”  
“不用心急、不用心急……”  
“看起来着急的好像不是我——呜……”  
桑克瑞德皱着眉头去适应后穴纳入性器时的干涩感，反复起身让它抽离些许后又咬着牙坐下，强迫着似地让体液和迟到了许久的润滑膏起作用。  
“这就……是故意的了吧。”  
“我得出很多汗。”于里昂热咬咬男人的耳垂，“很多很多。”  
他将桑克瑞德揽到一侧，在半解半挂的薄衫下揉捏着对方皮肤上凹凸不平的疤痕，不时挤挤夹在两人中间的柱体，捻着晶亮的黏液接着涂抹和四处探访能让男人的颤抖起来的敏感处，提醒对方主动积极一点，毕竟“这是为了大局着想，他得治好病”。  
坐姿使得性器捅入的深度超乎承受，也少有角度调整可言，不偏不倚的几次对前列腺的刺激下来，两处器官挤压出的黏腻水声和桑克瑞德渐渐抖得不成调的哼声不分高下，于里昂热的肩头也多了两处估计回头得覆上纱布的牙印。但精灵对桑克瑞德红透了的耳垂更有兴趣，翻涌着性欲的脑海里仅剩的那条船正犹豫着两个方向：是自己将其咬得红肿，还是真正被情欲俘获产生出这种颜色？  
慢慢地撑起和坐下成了一种机械运动，男人稍侧来的视线也涣散迷离，落在于里昂热脸上不知在找寻什么，最后在变成于里昂热掐着他的腰侧操控他的起落时，桑克瑞德露出了像是在梦中找到心仪宝物、却要在得到那刻付出灵魂代价，意识即将被抽离的笑容，摸索着找到于里昂热的下颌，牙尖啃了啃又舔上精灵的双唇。

【5】  
“一杯果汁发酵成酒之前，会先变成馊掉后无法饮用的毒水。”  
于里昂热卷着男人的额发，亲了亲着缕汗湿的白发。  
“还听得到吗，桑克瑞德？”  
他有点后悔自己没脱掉这名枪刃师贴身的护甲。起先于里昂热还透着这层黑色的护甲想象底下如何被汗濡湿又闷热得难以释放，而今高潮已去，他也无力无心去脱掉它，想碰一碰被汗液泡得发亮的疤痕只能停留在妄想上，再将桑克瑞德搂紧过来，也给护甲的棱角硌地难受。  
于里昂热扯过毯子裹在桑克瑞德身上，这才有了点能拥抱的能力。  
“还听得到吗？”  
下身稍微顶了顶，仍填在男人身体里的性器并未完全软下来，比声音和肢体先一步做出反应的那处立即吻上前端，于里昂热不自制地颤了一下。  
“这样就胜之不武了……”  
精灵叹着气，回忆着方才桑克瑞德的表现——还在为于里昂热捏着的软肋不服气，一心与他较着劲不肯先去，挣动着四肢时又掩饰不好深陷在旋涡里的渴求，随后似乎忘记了自己硬扛的缘由，又或是已然放弃，专心让肢体、声音和神情服务于催促于里昂热赋予更多快感的事业，只记得揪过落在一旁的外套咬进嘴里，以此堵住破碎的呻吟——重新调好节奏和进入的角度，一下一下抽送起来。  
他摸到软甲边上的搭扣和绳结，考虑了一秒还是没有解开它们，转而捞起桑克瑞德软垂在床边的手臂反扭到两人之间。  
“醒一醒。”他附在男人耳边低语，“还未结束……”  
于里昂热听到对方轻哼着，逐渐意识到指尖触及的位置正在发生什么后，这股哼声重回交媾的蛛网，毫无办法地一分分抬高。  
“已、已经……”  
桑克瑞德很快就被精灵翻过身，毯子揉作一团垫在腰下，还特意给性器留出一点空间。  
“才刚说过……只要这样的反应还在，厌倦和够了也就无从谈起。”  
随着发丝散落开来的视线拼命凝聚起来，试图反驳于里昂热“根本不是这回事”，然而于里昂热用力地掐着男人的臀肉狠劲钉下，轻而易举地击碎了这点反驳的力量。伴着夹在囊袋拍击臀瓣的声响，桑克瑞德只“咕”地吞咽了两下，再呢喃和呻吟出来的都仅是声带和空气相互碰着的结果。  
但有那么一次，于里昂热吻上男人的后颈，意外的发现桑克瑞德还能挪动着头让护甲边缘刮开发尖，同时压下自己的额头，让于里昂热能吮吸到更多，乃至脖颈和脊椎相交的骨节。  
于里昂热愣了一瞬，没能马上察觉到自己原本剧烈的抽插忽然成了在尽头处意犹未尽的碾磨。  
他衔住那块凸起，舔舐后轻咬下去，呼着气笑了一声。

END.


End file.
